Animal Farm
"Animal Farm" '''is the seventh episode of the second season and the fifteenth overall episode of the HBO television series Oz. Written by Tom Fontana with the teleplay by Tom Fontana & Debbie Sarjeant and directed by Mary Harron it originally aired on August 24, 1998. Plot Narrations It's called the butterfly effect. A butterfly starts flapping it's wings in China, and over the course of time, that little movement of air becomes a hurricane in Texas. One day, you got a butterfly dancing on a flower. The next, you got pianos stuck in trees. The little butterfly, he didn't know any better. He was just out looking for food, for love, for some kind of satisfaction. Supposedly, cats can see in the dark. But how do we know for sure? And if you could be given cat's eyes, even for one night, would you really wanna see what's going on? Prisoner number 88S510, Robert Sippel. Convicted March 10, '88. Sexual abuse in the second degree. Sentence: 15 years, up for parole in 10. Goldfish. They live their whole lives in 30 second intervals. Every half-minute, their little brain forgets what the last half-minute of their life was like. In other words, when this little goldfish is happy, he thinks he's been happy his whole life, since his whole life was only 30 seconds ago. And when this little goldfish is hungry, he thinks he's been hungry his whole life. And when he's dying, this little goldfish thinks he's been dying his whole life. Imagine that. Death, being the only life this little goldfish will ever know. Prisoner number 98N744, Antonio Nappa. Convicted June 4, '98. Murder in the second degree. Sentence: 80 years, up for parole in 50. Those National Geographic specials, they're popular here at Oz. All those wild beasts attacking each other, ferocious lions running down to the watering hole, brutalizing antelopes and gazelles. How come there's never a program where the animals get along? Where they help each other? Is it possible for, say, a flat-billed platypus to help a green-eyed cockatoo cross the street? Prisoner number 98H432, Jaz Hoyt. Convicted August 12, '98. Aggravated assault in the first degree. Sentence: 8 years, up for parole in 4 People are always wondering if their pets are gonna make it to heaven. If Jojo or Muffy are gonna pass through those pearly gates. How much you wanna bet the animals are wondering if their masters are gonna make it? Cats, dogs, parakeets, they don't spend their whole lives drowning in sin, lies and suffering. They just wallow in the truth. Imagine that. If all we humans knew of life on Earth was the goddamn truth. Prisoner number 98J448, Arnold Jackson, A.K.A. Poet. Convicted July 20, '98. Murder in the second degree. Sentence: 26 years, up for parole in 19. So what is it that separates you and me from the goldfish, the butterfly, the flat-billed platypus? Our minds, huh? Our souls, huh? The fact that we can get HBO? Well, maybe it's that humans are the only species to put other animals in cages. Put it's own kind in cages. Deceased '''Unnamed Italian (flashback)- Shot in the head by Antonio Nappa. Unnamed gang member (flashback)- Shot by Poet during book signing. Crime flashbacks [[Antonio Nappa|'Antonio Nappa']]-Murder in the second degree. Jaz Hoyt- Aggravated assault in the first degree. Arnold Jackson A.K.A. Poet- Murder in the second degree. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes